Becky McDonald
Personality Becky is a "bad girl" and ex-con who's done time along with being a rough sleeper, bringing trouble to anyone who crosses her path. Becky has been noticed for her brash, trashy appearance. Becky became the 50th barmaid at the Rovers Return Inn Relationships Becky's earlier relationships with the residents of the Street were few and far between. When she first arrived on the cobbles, she was mostly seen with best friend Kelly Crabtree, until she kissed Kelly's boyfriend, Lloyd Mullaney. Later on, she started a friendship with Roy and Hayley Cropper. Eventually she began a relationship with Jason Grimshaw. He later dumped Becky after believing he had a chance of reconciliation with his wife Sarah. Following their break up and the aftermath, Becky embarked on an affair with fellow resident Steve McDonald. He helped Becky get off with a charge of criminal damage and assault, and they both embarked on a long-term affair. Steve realised that this was in fact 'true love', and eventually left his live-in lover, Michelle, and proposed to Becky. Their first wedding date was stymied by Becky being so inebriated that she couldn't go ahead with the service. The second date did go ahead, but the subsequent wedding breakfast celebrations were stalled by Becky's old police nemesis, who paid off her ex (who went by the unappetizing name of 'Slug') to plant drugs in her bag. This culminated in Becky spending her wedding night in prison, white feather boa and all. Losing Roy and Hayley's trust In January 2007, a prison acquaintance of Becky's, who went by the name of "Slug" came to the Street, much to the discomfort of Becky initially. After drinking at The Rovers some days later, she agreed to joyride Roy and Hayley's newly acquired vintage Morris Minor with him. After appearing late for work the next day and Roy hearing from the police that the car had been recovered with her coat on the back seat, she ended up taking the blame for the crime, consequently losing their trust and subsequently her job at Roy's Rolls, (Roy and Hayley's cafe). After begging Hayley for forgiveness by gift offering, Hayley adamantly refused. Not long after that, Roy's Rolls caught fire whilst Roy and Hayley were in the Rovers. Lloyd went in to see if anyone was trapped inside and carried Becky out of the flames. With Becky being the only person to appeared to have been in there at the time, incorrect assumptions were made that she was responsible. The next day Becky showed up at the Rovers to once again beg for forgiveness to Hayley because she was innocent, but Hayley told her what she thought of her and assumed that everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. Later on, Hayley was assured that arson was not the reason for the fire, and that it was merely an electrical fault in the deep fryer, proving Becky's innocence. Hayley apologised for doubting Becky. After a small heart-to-heart, Hayley and Becky decided to remain friends and Hayley offered Becky her job back at Roy's Rolls, to which Becky accepted. Helping Hayley find her son When Hayley found out she had a son, instead of confiding in her husband Roy, she confided in Becky. Becky suggested that Hayley hired a private detective who ended up tracking down Hayley's son Christian Gatley and found out that he owned a music shop. On 1st October, Becky went round to the music shop, where she confronted and then attacked Christian, getting her revenge on him for rejecting Hayley. Once Becky calmed down she pointed out to Christian what a nice person Hayley was, and that Hayley would never have set out to hurt him on purpose. Relationship with Jason Grimshaw Becky, on numerous occasions, flirted with Jason Grimshaw. When New Years Eve 2007 came, on the stroke of midnight, Becky and Jason shared a lingering kiss in the back of the pub. On 4th February 2008, Becky and Jason slept with each other. She moved in with Roy as a lodger on 24th March of that year. She also began a full-time relationship with Jason. On 11th June, Becky cheated on Jason with Steve McDonald after Jason kept on avoiding her and Steve had a row with his girlfriend Michelle Connor. The following morning Roy caught them, so Steve claimed that he'd lost the keys to the Rovers and Becky had offered him a stay. Becky lived as a lodger at Jason's after Roy had thrown her out, and Becky and Jason went on a holiday together as soon as moving in. They returned to the news that Steve and Michelle had broken up. Becky then tried to get them back together but failed. However, the couple reconciled some time later. Night of rampage In October 2008, Jason and Becky found an apartment together, however, Jason was secretly back in contact with estranged wife Sarah. When he heard that Sarah was thinking of coming home to Weatherfield he swiftly dumped a heartbroken Becky. She attacked Jason when she later saw him in the Rovers and embarked on a rampage. She stole a girl's purse in a nightclub, flashed her breasts at a group of passing lads and vandalised a travel agents window and a police car. Steve later found her and brought her back to Roy's where she poured her heart out. She moved out of Jason's and back into Roy's Marriage to Steve McDonald Becky married Steve McDonald in 2009. See also *Full list of appearances Category:1980 births Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2009 marriages Category:Rovers residents Category:McDonald family Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Underworld machinists